Gathering Of The Titans
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: Alej and his friends have to go across the country to gather titans for the coming war. Fun, huh?


**Hey, guys! Okay, so I was really disappointed with the number of reviews I got for "Lost". Was it my lack of author's notes? I find they ruin the moment, get in the way. I'm really sad about how that turned out, because I worked really hard on it. So here's another story I wrote myself that came from-you guessed it-a dream. Oh, and I did NOT get "Alejandro" from Lady Gaga. I found it on a Greek names website. I do not own PJO or anything else in here.**

The start of the end of the world began because of a ring.

Yep, you heard me right. A ring. And not one of those lovey-dovey romantic rings, I'm talking about a weapon installed in the ring, in a way.

Lemme just warn you now, this isn't one of those "oh, they were so in love they made a ring and started a war" kind of crap. No, this is a hard-core, manly journey. Of epic proportions!

It all started as I was ironing my skirt. My stupid school uniform made the guys wear a skirt. Kilt, actually. My mom made me iron it because she couldn't. She was pregnant with another god spawn. You know, you would think she would learn after two demigod kids, but no, she just gets around a lot.

Oh, yeah, I should probably tell you about that. Do you remember those old Greek myths about gods and goddesses? Yeah, the ones who made kids all around the world and wore hardly anything, those ones. Anyways, they're alive. Yep, they're roaming the world as we speak. And their kids, called demigods, have to go to a camp over the summer to learn to control their powers. I happen to be a son of the awesome Apollo, but I won't brag too much. This year was my second year, and I was excited to be going back.

We made it to camp about a few hours later, after I did half the household chores and had something to eat. This year, we were supposed to have a load of new campers. I couldn't wait to see my awesome camp, my second home again.

Boy, did I regret that thought as soon as I reached the top of the hill. Don't get me wrong, the camp looked fine, but Chiron was waiting at the bottom of the hill for me, a grim expression on his face. Oh, and if you don't know who Chiron is, google him. I ran down to the bottom of the hill to meet up with him.

"What's up?" I asked, flashing a huge smile and shouldering my bright red backpack. Don't ask.

"We need you in the Big House. Now." With that, he walked away. This couldn't be good. I jogged after him and into the Big House.

"Where's Mr. D?" I asked. Mr. D. is the world's worst and pudgiest camp counselor. Just don't tell him I said that.

"Away." Was all Chiron said. I didn't respond, just followed him to the basement.

The ping-pong room was were meetings were held, and sure enough, it was filled with campers. I walked over and took a seat next to my best friend, Jacob. He was half goat, by the way.

"Alej!" He greeted me. My real name is Alejandro, but some people call me Alej, and it's said "Alex". My parents were weird like that. It means 'strong'.

"Hey, Jacob," I said.

"Alej, it's been a mess here. There are a whole bunch of new campers, and this one girl, Lexa, is a total snob. I mean, just because she beat me at sword fighting…."  
"Dude, I hate to break it to you, but anyone can beat you at sword fighting."  
He punched me on my arm, but the room suddenly went silent, and I knew Chiron was about to speak.

"You may have all noticed something, a change of sorts, in our weather, and it is time you knew why.

"The gods have been hiding this from you since you were born, but the time has come to inform you what is happening.

"It is not something good. Thirty years ago, before any of you were born, the gods made a pact against Hades. They swore that Hades would never touch them. Hades, however, stole a weapon from Zeus himself. They have been fighting in secret ever since.

"But now, the war is coming here, into the mortal world. So we need all the help we can get. On that note, I am sending a quest for three people. Alejandro, step forward."  
Nervously, I stood up and walked towards him.

"You have three days. Choose two people to go with you on this quest. Dismissed."

I still don't know why he chose me, but I didn't have time to ponder over it. Chiron had told me I was to go on a journey to a cavern across the country to convince a titan to return to our side, and still expected me to play capture the flag.

Capture the flag is loads of fun! I wasn't sure what cabins were on my team, but I was on the blue team. Athena's cabin put me on defense, so I was to guard the flag with two other Athena campers at Zeus's fist. I guess that worked for me. I picked up my sword, held my shield, and set off.

All was quiet at Zeus's fist.

"Hey, I think I see someone!" Josh whispered next to me.

"Probably a new camper." I whispered back. "Josh, Travis, hold the fort. I'll take care of him."  
They nodded as I charged. I crept behind a bush to keep an eye on him, but after a few moments, I realized he must be a new camper. I smirked, thinking this was going to be easy. He kneeled next to the water and took off his helmet to rub his face in exhaustion.

As it turns out, he wasn't a he at all. It was a girl about my age with long brunette hair and grey eyes. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked towards her.

"You should never let your guard down." I said. She jumped and turned to glare at me.

"I wasn't going to," she snarled. She pulled out her sword and slashed at me. Surprised, I jumped back. Ready for her next strike, I blocked it, but it was too close. She stood up and slashed again. Before I knew it, we were in a full-out swordfight. She snarled and sliced my arm. How the Hades could a new camped do that to me?

"Alej!" Someone shouted. That's when I made my mistake. I turned to see who called my name, my cheek started burning. She froze and covered her mouth in shock.

"Sorry!" She squealed. I felt my cheek, and it was wet and bloody. It was silent for a while, until I finally spoke.

"I think I've got my third person."

I found out her name was Lexa. I got her, Jacob, and I ready to set off the following morning. Jacob was jumpy, and was clearly still afraid of her.

"Ready to set off," she said the next morning at the top of the hill. She had her ipod on, and had Eminem's "Not Afraid" blasted so loud, I could hear from where I was.

"Big fan of Eminem, eh?" I asked, smirking. She glared, and turned it up. I could hear "Do You Remember" blasting now.

"Jay Sean, Sean Paul, and Lil' John." She said, correctly interpreting my expression. "One of my favorite songs."  
"Who's your other one? Hannah Montana?" Jacob added, laughing. Lexa's expression suddenly turned rock-hard, and I knew Jacob had said something wrong.

"I am Miley Cyrus's biggest fan," she started, and Jacob stopped laughing. "You want to say that again? TO MY FACE?" She screamed, lunging for him. Luckily, Chiron reached the hill at that time and stopped her from ripping his head off.

"First place you are going," he said, "Is Las Vegas."  
"Vegas, baby!" Jacob yelped, eyes twinkling.

I rolled my eyes. "How will we get there?"  
"You'll be taking that car." He pointed over the hill and my jaw dropped.  
"A FERARRI?" I yelled in excitement.

"Oh, no, sorry. That one." And he pointed to an old, beat-up truck. So much for the Ferrari. We waved goodbye and set off to go and find a titan, hopefully without dying.

**So, what did you think? Do you like Alejandro? How's about Jacob? Lexa seems cool, after all, she is the character I made myself, and has been in almost every one of my fanfictions, the one's I didn't write. Anyways, tell me what you think! Read and Review! TatianaBieber out. **


End file.
